Problem: In 56 years, Kevin will be 8 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Kevin's age. Let Kevin's age be $k$ In 56 years, he will be $k + 56$ years old. At that time, he will also be $8 k$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $k + 56 = 8 k$ Solving for $k$ , we get: $7 k = 56$ $k = 8$.